


Pros and Cons

by that_one_urchin



Series: Smut September [3]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor, Lexi bottoms, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rue tops, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Lexi turns around and tries to look calm and collected, but she fails as soon as she catches sight of the woman in front of her.It just had to be Rue.





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I assume this is wildly unrealistic but it’s still smut September so we’re just gonna go with it.

After twenty minutes spent in the car with her pros and cons list, Lexi finally steps out into the parking lot. Despite the fact that the pros outweigh the cons (and she always trusts her lists to make important decisions like this), Lexi is still unsure about this decision. Sure, she took every precaution necessary - including driving over an hour just to get here - to ensure that she wouldn’t run into anyone she knows, but the thought of turning right back around keeps on crossing her mind.

Can you blame her? This isn’t Ralph’s, it’s an adult toy store, and Lexi isn’t even sure if she truly considers herself an adult yet.

Being nineteen is this odd little spot in life where drinking is off limits but everything else is on the table and she still has to attend school. She often feels as if she’s still a child, but this store will definitely consider her an adult. Bless her ID.

Lexi pushes open the door and tries not to flinch too much at the sound of the bell. She’s obviously heard a bell ring before, but she wasn’t expecting a noise so cheery to come out of a place like this. Actually, Lexi’s expectations are wrong about a lot of the store. It’s well-lit and smells cleaner than Lexi thought it would. The store would be quite welcoming if it weren’t for the products inside of it.

Lexi’s mind blanks when she sees what the aisles are filled with. It seems they have everything from standard dildos and vibrators to glow in the dark lube, comedically named Alien Goo. Lexi avoids eye contact with the cashier (though she makes sure to squeak out a polite greeting upon entry) and races into what she considers one of the safer aisles.

The truth is, Lexi is lonely. Her last relationship ended over a year ago. It was messy, but Lexi threw herself into her work and ended up getting into Princeton. Studying all the time and dedicating herself to school left no room for a relationship, but Lexi had chilled out over the years and was now realizing that she was very alone. A vibrator obviously wouldn’t solve all of her problems, but at least it would knock one of her issues off of the radar.

She scans the shelves in front of her for something that looks tempting. There are ones that she considers way too big but others that are much too small, and the brightly colored rainbow ones just seem excessive - though Lexi does spend a while staring at one, wondering how cool it would be to buy it for Pride month. 

Eventually Lexi decides that she needs something that won’t stand out since she’ll need to hide it from her roommate. She works her way past the ones that immediately catch her eye (because she figures that they’ll have the same effect on her roommate) and stops in front of a medium sized vibrator. It’s dark purple and looks as if it could easily pass as a massager if it weren’t in this store. 

Lexi plucks the box off the shelf and starts to inspect it. It isn’t long before she feels two fingers on her shoulder and realizes someone is poking her. 

“Hi. It’s Lexi, right?” 

Shit, shit, shit. 

This is the last thing Lexi wanted. No one was supposed to recognize her here. She’s so fucked. However, if she tries to have a positive outlook on things, Lexi can barely place the voice with a face. Hopefully that means that no one important in her life has spotted her here. It could just be a random stranger. 

Lexi turns around and tries to look calm and collected, but she fails as soon as she catches sight of the woman in front of her. 

It just had to be Rue.

If Lexi had to pick someone to run into after high school, Rue would be at the bottom of the list. Not because Lexi hates her or she finds Rue particularly annoying or anything, but because she drives Lexi crazy. Lexi spent four years obsessing over Rue. She was the first girl Lexi ever had a crush on, excluding celebrities, and just a glimpse of one of Rue’s lanky limbs turned Lexi into mush. Even now, the anxiety bubbled up in her chest and stuck like gum to the bottom of a desk.

“Yeah, uh.” Lexi stammers, carefully looking over Rue’s face to see the slight changes there. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Smooth, Lexi. Playing it cool.

“We went to high school together.” Rue supplies. She doesn’t seem disheartened by Lexi pretending not to recognize her. 

Lexi stares at Rue for a second as if she is slowly remembering her. Little does Rue know that she is incredibly clear in Lexi’s mind. Well, High School Rue is. This new Rue - just a bit taller but also less lanky, and with a very tiny diamond shining on the side of her nose - is still being branded into Lexi’s mind. 

“Oh, right.” Lexi smiles and nods. She hopes it doesn’t come across as fake. “I remember you.”

Rue smiles back, but her grin is far more charming than Lexi’s. “So… do you need help finding anything?”

It’s at that moment that Lexi finally looks away from Lexi’s face and over her body properly. Not in a pervy way (though Lexi’s mouth does get dry when she notices how it seems as if Rue has put on a lot more muscle). Lexi just didn’t notice the name tag until now, but there it is. Rue Bennett in small, block letters. Which means Rue works here, which means Lexi has to purchase a sex toy in front of her old high school crush.

Also, she is holding a box that very obviously has a vibrator inside of it.

“I- uh, I mean.” Lexi blushes from head to toe and avoids eye contact as Rue’s grin turns into more of a smirk. Eventually, Lexi shakes the box a little and holds it out to Rue. “Is this one, uh, good?” 

“Good?”

“You know what I mean.” Lexi isn’t sure why Rue is making this so hard for her.

“No, I don’t actually.” Rue gestures towards the hall behind Lexi. “Some girls want a stretch, others want a tiny one. The vibration settings are all different, too. I’m not sure what you like.” 

Rue stares at her after that. It doesn’t take long for Lexi to realize that Rue wants Lexi to tell her what she likes. This is one of the most embarrassing moments of Lexi’s life.

“I don’t really know what I like.” She admits, feeling ashamed for no reason at all. 

Rue must notice her embarrassment because she rests her hand on Lexi’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “That’s okay. You’re young, and a lot of people don’t know everything that they’re into. Why don’t I hope you test out the product?”

Okay, is this a porno? Lexi feels as if she is going to explode. Did Rue just offer to get her off with a vibrator? Lexi’s heartbeat speeds up despite her attempts to calm herself down. She opens and closes her mouth several times, not sure what to respond with, when suddenly Rue laughs.

“Oh! That sounded dirty, didn’t it?” Rue pulls her hand off of Lexi’s shoulder and takes the box back. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought we could take it out and see if the size and vibration settings are good for you.”

“Oh.” Lexi says, but Rue continues rambling anyways.

“I mean, it’s actually kind of funny that you would think that. It’s embarrassing to admit, but I used to have a bit of a crush on you back in high school.” 

Lexi must be dreaming. As far as Lexi can remember, she spent most of her high school life hovering around Rue and trying to catch her attention. Rue never spoke to her, but that wasn’t Rue’s fault. Lexi couldn’t ever work up the courage to speak to her. It wasn’t much of a surprise, especially since Lexi was a coward and they ran in different social circles. 

Even now, Lexi has no idea how to approach this situation. She clamps her mouth shut and stays silent while Rue starts to unpackage the box, right there in the middle of the aisle. Lexi wonders if this is the professional thing to do and then decides it doesn’t matter because she doesn’t care either way. Rue is about to be in front of her with a vibrator in her hand - there isn’t much for Lexi to complain about.

About a minute later, Rue has set the box down and is holding the toy. It’s bigger than Lexi thought it would be, but the color goes well with Rue’s skin and seeing it in her palm makes Lexi flush with arousal. She shouldn’t be focusing on how good Rue looks with it (especially since Lexi probably doesn’t have a chance to do anything sexual with Rue in the equation), but Lexi can’t help it.

“Here.” Rue holds it out in front of her.

Lexi hesitantly takes it. “It’s… uh. Yeah.”

Rue just grins at her, looking incredibly amused. It all feels kind of… flirty, but Lexi might be reading the signs wrong. Her mind is flustered due to the sex toy in her hand, after all. Still, Lexi wants to take the chance for once. She doesn’t want to be a coward.

“D-Do you still want to, uhm, help me test it out?”

Wow, great start.

Rue seems to get it though. Her eyes roam around the empty aisle and finally land back on Lexi. “Help you test it out or ‘help you test it out’?”

“Uh… ‘help me test it out’.” Lexi’s words come out more like a question, since she isn’t exactly sure how to translate ‘I want to be fucked’ subtly. 

Which is probably why Rue stands there silently for a second, occasionally shifting her weight one way or the other like she’s going to take off somewhere. Eventually Rue starts to walk towards the back, so Lexi follows her and hopes that this is leading where she thinks it is.

“We have a backroom.” Rue says. Okay, so this is leading where she thinks it is. “I think there’s batteries in the back, too.”

Rue opens up a door near the last aisle and leads her into a room with dim lighting. It’s filled with random storage and lined with different cardboard boxes, but there is a clearing in the middle of the room with a table, a chair, and a mini fridge. Lexi would ask if this is also used as a break room, but before she can get a word out Rue is stepping towards her and the small of Lexi’s back is bumping into the edge of the table.

It’s almost odd how Rue hasn’t even touched her at all yet and Lexi is already coiled tight with anticipation, just waiting for Rue’s next move.

“To be clear, you want to fool around, right? I’m not taking this the wrong way?” Rue stands a respectable distance away from Lexi while she waits for her answer.

“You’re not taking this the wrong way.”

Rue smiles (and this one is softer than the ones before, making Rue seem younger and almost nervous) and walks over to one of the boxes. Seconds later, she pulls out two batteries and spends a short period of time putting them in the toy before she sets it down next to Lexi. Once everything is in place, she cups Lexi’s face and presses her lips to Lexi’s. 

It’s gentle at first, but they both start to settle into it quickly enough that they’re kissing deeply within a minute. Rue leaves her hands on Lexi’s face and Lexi winds her arms around Rue’s waist, pulling until Rue has to step between Lexi’s parted legs. 

It feels unreal. Lexi has dreamt about all of this happening a thousand times before (albeit in different situations), but feeling the solid warmth of Rue pressed against her is better than anything her imagination could have come up with.

Rue dips her head down and starts to kiss along Lexi’s jaw. Lexi immediately tilts her head and allows Rue to get at any part of her skin that she wants. Everything happens so quickly that one might say that they are rushing it, but it feels good. The constant pressure of Rue’s hands roaming along her body mixed with the little kisses and bites Rue trails across her neck makes Lexi arch forward into her, loving every second of it.

Lexi grips the bottom of Rue’s shirt and tugs more than once until Rue gets the message, stepping away just a bit to pull the clothing off. 

It’s kind of a shock. 

Rue had been so skinny all of high school that it often looked as if Rue was constantly on the verge of dying. This Rue was different. For one, she looked healthier. Her body is covered in muscle Lexi is sure wasn’t there before. She drags her fingers down Rue’s stomach and feels abs, and Rue’s arms are solid and toned and it’s all just… hot.

“Holy fucking shit.” Lexi blurts without meaning to, her voice a special kind of breathless that makes Rue chuckle. 

“I joined a gym.” Rue replies, as if that explains how she looks like a female Captain America. 

Before Rue reconnects their lips, Lexi removes her own shirt in one quick swoop. She doesn’t really want Rue to look at her, considering Rue just exposed her six pack to the world and Lexi feels inferior next to her. Rue seems to like her body enough, because she swears under her breath when she catches sight of Lexi’s chest and runs her palms all over the newly exposed skin.

“You look so good, Lexi.” Each word Rue says is punctuated with a kiss. It makes Lexi moan and desperately try to pull Rue closer, egged on by everything Rue says.

“Keep talking.” Lexi instructs, while Rue presses her mouth to the tops of Lexi’s breasts and unhooks her bra.

“Do you understand how hot you look in these little shorts?” Rue asks, sucking a mark onto Lexi’s collarbone as she digs her fingers into the soft fabric around Lexi’s waist. “Understand how I can practically see your cunt in them?”

Rue pushes down the shorts moments later and leaves enough space between them that Lexi can kick them off. Rue doesn’t move back in after that. Instead, she allows her eyes to roam over Lexi’s body. The words, mixed with Rue’s firm gaze, make Lexi throb. She feels so fucking needy that she’s about to beg when Rue grabs the toy off the table and switches it on.

A very low buzzing noise fills the room as soon as she does. Rue tosses it from her right to her left hand like she’s holding a toy sword or something until Lexi rolls her eyes and pokes her good naturedly.

“You’re such a dork.” Lexi says.

“Mhm, that’s me. Total dork.” Rue presses the length of the toy against Lexi’s slit through her panties, making Lexi whimper. “This is the lowest setting. Feel good?”

Lexi nods rapidly. “More, please.”

“So polite.” Rue teases, turning it up another notch. 

Rue kisses her slowly and deeply, swallowing whatever small moans leave Lexi’s lips as she keeps the vibrator held tightly against her underwear. She takes her time working Lexi up, dragging her upcoming orgasm out. By the time Rue has turned the power up two more levels, Lexi’s legs are trembling and she’s eagerly grinding down against it.

Rue finally shows some mercy on her and pulls down Lexi’s underwear - which is slightly embarrassing. Lexi’s panties are so wet that they’re sticking to her, and Rue definitely notices.

“These are pretty.” She comments, setting the fabric down on the table next to Lexi. Rue takes the toy and guides it along Lexi’s bare slit, spreading the wetness there. “God, you’re soaked.”

“Oh fuck.” Lexi’s head falls back and Rue immediately takes advantage of it, leaning in to nip along Lexi’s thirst.

Rue pushes the toy up and fits it snugly against Lexi’s clit. “Feel good, baby?”

“Yes, yes. Fuck- Rue.”

Lexi cums just like that, with Rue’s mouth all over her body and her legs wrapped tightly around Rue’s waist as she grinds it out. She whines into the crook of Rue’s neck the whole time, trying to muffle whatever noises come out of her. Rue barely gives her a second to breathe before she’s angling the toy lower, pushing it all into Lexi in one motion.

“Jesus Christ.” Lexi presses her open mouth against Rue’s neck. “It’s so fucking good, Rue.”

Rue hums in response and twists her wrist as she thrusts it back in, dragging a low moan out of Lexi. Rue works it back and forth, setting a quick pace that starts pushing Lexi to the edge again.

It’s heaven. Lexi feels every deep thrust, accompanied by the stretch of it and the touch of Rue’s spare hand and mouth on her body. Rue keeps on talking throughout all of it, whispering words of encouragement against Lexi’s skin and saying everything that comes to mind about how good she thinks Lexi is doing. 

It drives Lexi mad - the burning feeling of sinking down onto it as Rue drives it up into her and the immediate desperation that comes with pulling it out just a bit, only to repeat the process seconds later. Rue keeps it up until Lexi is a whining mess. She’s splayed out on the table, mostly limp except for her hips that roll down to meet Rue’s thrusts.

“You okay?” Rue asks. She slowly pulls the toy out and Lexi whimpers, but otherwise doesn’t react. Rue nudges her thigh gently. “Lexi?”

“I’m great. Give me a sec, I’ll do you.”

Rue shakes her head. “No. How about I give you my number and you return the favor next time?”

Lexi sits up, grinning at the offer and leaning in to kiss Rue one more time. It’s sweeter this time (almost fond, honestly), but it probably shouldn’t be since Lexi is completely naked and Rue’s hand is still wet. 

“I’ll definitely call you.”

Lexi leaves that night with a box in her hands and a phone number written on the receipt.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I’m binge watching the L word (currently halfway through season 5), just in case anyone wants to come rant to me about that show, too.


End file.
